Musica,amor, sentimientos sin control
by Katania Flame
Summary: Marinette una superestrella japonesa va a su tierra natal para tener nueva inspiracion para sus canciones junto su hermana pero... quien sabe si se encontrara algo mas. Espero que les sea de agrado


-Vamos a estar nuevamente juntos Mari, hasta entonces por favor canta…- La imagen borrosa estaba en su mente de un niño alrededor de 5 años de edad, su rostro no se veía con claridad lo que distinguía era cabello amarillo que brillaba con el sol, su voz era clara también tan dulce.

…

En una ciudad muy bulliciosa muchas personas salían de un estadio emocionadas por la anterior presentación dada por las cantantes representadas por las mariquitas del grupo Miraculous.

En un cuarto apartado una chica que tenía una campera sin mangas pero con capota, que le ocultaba su rostro exceptuando de la nariz para abajo, portaba motas negras con fondo rojo que hacia conjunto con un pantalón corto negro acompañado de unas medias de mismo padrón que el chaleco con unos tenis rojos con negro; un gran sorbo de agua fue ingerido por aquella muchacha se escuchaba el bullicio de las personas felicitando a todo el mundo por tan excelente presentación.

-Nuevamente ese recuerdo- Alguien toco a la puerta a lo que ella respondió un "pase", a lo que entro un anciano con ya sus años- Maestro.

-Buen trabajo Ladybug - Felicito el anciano de origen chino.

-gracias, lo mismo usted- De un movimiento se quitó la capucha dejando ver un cabello de color azabache con sus ojos color cielo combinadas con unas mejillas de color rosado- Disculpe la pregunta ¿Ha visto a mi hermana?- Pasos rápidos se escuchaban acercándose, abriendo la puerta con cuidado se asomó una cabeza luego entro cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Lady- Ella también se tapaba el rostro con una capota de la misma característica que la pelo azabache, la diferencia en sus ropas eran su falda color negra con detalles en rojo y sus botas negras; al llegar al lado de la ojos azules esta le quito la capota dejando ver un cabello color rojo como las manzanas con sus ojos iguales a la otra chica.

-Tikki- llamando la atención de la pelirroja levanto la mano a la altura de su hombro en forma de puño- Buen trabajo-Chocándolo en el proceso con la nombrada.

-Lo mismo digo-

\- Bien, bien… Chicas- Llamo la atención el anciano a lo que las aludidas prestaron atención- Se ha tomado una decisión- su rostro se mostraba tranquilo mientras las chicas ladearon su rostro en forma de explicación- Como saben su carrera ha subido rápidamente por sus canciones fenomenales, lo tengo que admitir muchos quieren estar en su lugar, pero hay un problema… las últimas canciones que me han presentado, no sé, les falta algo de sentimiento por algún motivo lo siento así. Chicas sé que es algo repentino y a ti Ladybug sé que no te gustara del todo, pero, tendrán que vivir nuevas experiencias con eso nuevas emociones, van a vivir por un tiempo en su tierra natal.

-No me diga que…

-Sí, volverán a París, sus inicios, quiero ver un cambio positivo con esta situación muchachas- Una sonrisa surco por el rostro del hombre mientras las dos chicas quedaron mudas ante lo dicho, su rostro mostraba sorpresa que de a poco se fue suavizando, el silencio reinaba en el lugar hasta que fue roto por la pelirroja que su mirada estaba alarmada.

-¿Cuándo nos vamos? ¿Dónde nos hospedaremos? ¿Qué haremos allá? ¿Nuestros padres lo saben?- Un sinfín de preguntas salía de la boca de la muchacha hasta que una mano hizo señal que se detuviera.

-Mañana en la mañana partirán querida, ya todo está arreglado, sus padres las esperan, su aventura serán seis meses, ni más ni menos.

-Maestro…

-Todo será a su tiempo querida Ladybug, por el momento descansen- Con esto se retiró de la habitación dejando a unas chicas dudosas de que hacer.

…

El sol se asomaba por el horizonte mostrando otro día, colándose por la ventana de una mansión un chico de dorados cabellos se removía perezosamente, sentándose con suma pereza dejo que la frazada que lo cubría se deslizara por su tonificado cuerpo mostrando su gran estado físico, de repente se abre la puerta de la habitación mostrando a una mujer no más de 30 años.

-Señor, alístese por favor, su padre lo espera- Dijo sin despegar de la pantalla su mirada de reojo lo vio como removía la frazada mostrando solamente la ropa interior, sin embargo no hizo que la mujer se pusiera nerviosa al contrario lo miraba seria-Señor no es hora para juegos.

-Si Nathalie entendí, dile a mi padre que estaré en 20 minutos en su despacho- El fastidio era notable en su voz, sin decir nada más la mujer de cabello negro se retiró del lugar, soltando un suspiro pesado se fue a bañar, al salir del baño se encontró con una copia de sí mismo con el cabello negro y despeinado.

-Adrien, nuestro padre espera-Decía acostado en la cama del aludido jugando con su celular.

-De acuerdo Plagg ahora sal de mi habitación- Sin embargo el chico hizo caso omiso a lo que le dijo su hermano, con un largo suspiro se fue a cambiar de donde había salido poco después se encontraban recorriendo los pasillos de aquella mansión soltando un suspiro el cual su hermano se percató.

\- ¿De nuevo pensando en aquella chiquilla?- Su voz tenía un tono de gracia, ante esto lo trato de ignorar, ahora quien soltó el suspiro fue el pelinegro - Adrien ya olvídate de esa muchacha, quien sabe dónde este ahora, y tu como un descerebrado esperándola.

\- Por más que trato no puedo- Mirando por la ventana sus ojos verdes hacia el horizonte donde veía un cielo como los ojos de aquella niña.

-Cambiando de tema, he escuchado que llegan nuevas estudiantes ¿Nos las cogemos o las dejamos libres?- Una sonrisa socarrona paso por los rostros de los dos hombres.

-Nuevos juguetes ¿Por qué no?

…

-Tikki ¿A qué hora llegaremos?- Decía aburrida la peli azabache

-Dentro de poco, nos llevaran directo a nuestra casa y mañana empezaremos colegio- Sin dejar de ver la revista que tenía en manos viendo un artículo de ellas dos nuevamente de encuestas mientras su hermana veía pasar cada malvavisco del aire. Horas después llegaron a su destino donde un auto las llevaría a la casa de sus padres, la cual era la panadería más famosa de Paris.

-Hemos llegado- Anuncio al entrar por la puerta delantera del negocio donde varias personas la miraban curiosas mientras otras las reconocieron de inmediato saludándolas y ellas con una leve reverencia respondían, sus padres dichosos las dejaron ir a la parte de arriba mientras se desocupaban un poco para saludarlas como correspondía, en la noche hablaron de todo lo que se perdían mientras no estaban juntos ya cansados se despidieron para ir cada uno a su cuarto, al llegar a su cuarto estaba como siempre, sus padres se esmeraron, con cansancio se tumbaron a su cama cada una quedando profundamente dormidas.

A media noche se escuchaba el rasgar de una guitarra a lo que la pelirroja se levantó yendo a la terraza de su cuarto se encontró con su hermana cantando aquella canción con la que iniciaron su recorrido musical sin embargo nunca fue comercializada por ser un recuerdo doloroso por parte de las dos. Un pequeño secreto que portaban las dos, el cual muchos las creían aberraciones por eso, su alma se expresaba más que la gente normal con esto sus ojos en la noche o en ciertas ocasiones brillaban con luz propia, con esto sus cuerpos eran, un poco, más resistentes que los humanos normales, también no les podían mentir porque para ellas las personas eran como libros abiertos por más que ocultaran las cosas ellas lo descubrían. Para ellas era algo increíble, pero como se dijo para muchos una aberración con eso Marinette decidió no abrirse con las demás personas, sentía que cada vez que alguien las veía de esa forma las creía demonios, seres de otro planeta u otras cosas, muchos se burlaron de las dos, otros les tenían miedo, sus padres desde que las vieron abrir sus ojos quedaron sorprendidos sin embargo no las habían criticado más bien las criaron tan bien como podían. Se alegraron de vivir con personas como ellos.

-¿Tikki?- Dijo una voz sacándola de su ensoñación- ¿Vamos a dormir?- A lo que ella soltó una risa aceptando fueron a dormir para más tarde.

…

El sonido de pisadas sonaba por aquellos largos pasillos de aquella escuela prestigiosa, las dos muchachas caminaban a paso lento hasta el recinto del director. Sus ropas eran holgadas como cómodas, sus hermosos cabellos recogidos en trenzas que no dejaban ver el largo de los mismos para terminar unos lentes de margen grueso que las hacía ver como unas auténticas "nerds". Al empujar la puerta un señor de unos 30 años con cabellos color lila y perfecto porte las recibió cordialmente.

-Así que ustedes son las estudiantes que el maestro Fu me hablo- A lo que las dos asintieron- Bien muchachas, bienvenidas a la institución Miraculous de Francia. Aquí encontraran todo lo referido a las instalaciones de la institución, reglas como su horario.-Les entrego un paquete donde estaba lo que había dicho, dejando unos puntos en claro ellas se pudieron retirar.

Avanzando por los pasillos donde empezaba a transitar personas chocaron unas dos muchachas cayendo al piso.

-Mira por dónde vas, estúpida- Dijo una muchacha de pelo amarillo y ojos azules, Marinette la examino con la mirada emitiendo un gruñido se levantó pasando por su lado para irse de aquel lugar-Oye plebeya ¿No me vas a dar tus disculpas? – Se sentía indignada quien era ella para decirle eso, siguió su camino sin prestarle atención a las palabras de la peli rubia.

Con algo de ayuda llegaron a su aula de clases donde había varios estudiantes por el salón la profesora quien estaba por llegar las vio.

-Buenos días señoritas ¿les puedo colaborar en algo?- Tikki fue quien le explico a la profesora que eran nuevas a lo que ella recordó haber sido la tutora de nuevas alumnas. Entrando al aula donde todos se sentaron en sus respectivos puestos- Buenos días chicos como sabrán nuevas estudiantes nos acompañaran este semestre- En eso ellas entraron, sus pasos eran sincronizados al llegar delante de la mesa de la profesora.

\- Hola, mi nombre es Tikki Dupain-Cheng y ella es mi hermana Marinette, esperamos llevarnos bien con todos ustedes- Hizo una leve reverencia, Marinette cruzo sus brazos mirando a todos con una mirada fría a lo que muchos les dio un escalofrió sus miradas las recorrían de abajo para arriba y viceversa a las estudiantes muchos se decepcionaron al ver que no podían ver las "curvas" de su cuerpo.

-Aburridas- Dijo Plagg bastante alto para que lo escucharan varios se rieron- Pero lo mejor va debajo de tanta ropa- Su hermano silbo.

\- Pueden quedarse tranquilos no estaremos mucho tiempo aquí, cerdos asquerosos- Su voz tenía tanta rabia que su hermana soltó un suspiro, las dos no se acostumbraban a compartir con la gente por su mismo pasado pero Marinette detestaba que las cogieran como bobas.

-La carne fresca es la mejor de todas- Los ojos de la peli azabache mostraron odio puro lo cogió del cuello de su camisa para acercarlo a su rostro a tal punto que sus frentes casi se chocan, sus ojos eran penetrantes que este quedo sorprendido.

-No nos compares con todas aquellas zorras con las que has estado, tampoco nos comparen con ustedes, ineptos- Todos se quedaron asombrados ante la actitud de la nueva, su hermana simplemente se agarró el puente de su nariz.

-¡Señorita!- soltó la profesora alterada-Pase a su asiento, hacerme el favor- Soltando a Adrien quien no salía de su asombro fueron a su puesto, que era el último, allí se sentaron Marinette quería golpear algo tan fuerte que sentía que lo rompería, Tikki por su parte presto atención a la clase más que a su hermana ya que ¿Quién sabría qué haría ella con tanta ira? Por lo menos no quería montar otro Show, cuando se calmó ya era descanso donde varios se fueron del salón, sacando sus audífonos tipo casco se los coloco para escuchar su música preferida, mientras trabajaba en nuevas letras.

-Maldición- Mascullo por lo bajo al sentir como alguien poso su mano en su hombro, no era la de Tikki ya que era ligeramente más grande que la de su hermana- ¿Qué deseas?- Dijo volteándose a mirar a una muchacha morena de ojos café dorados, de cabello café ondulado con puntas onduladas.

-Soy Alya Césaire, un gusto conocerle Marinette-Extendió su mano hacia ella sin embargo ella no se movía de donde estaba.

-Un gusto Alya yo soy Tikki- Dijo estrechando la mano a cambio de su hermana- Dime ¿Desde hace cuánto eres de este colegio?- Al empezar a hablar Marinette la veía pero no podía leerla como a varios no pudo, algo que la inquieto bastante, contestando con monosílabos cosas que le preguntaba, se pasó el descanso ya con todos en el salón.

-Una pregunta algo tonta, ustedes no son de por aquí ¿verdad?

\- No somos de los pueblos bajos de Francia, ganamos beca por este semestre, no más- Contesto cortante la peli azabache.

-Vaya así que era eso, por eso no pueden estar con estas hermosuras- Las chicas miraron a el chico quien llamo la atención de los presentes.

-Plagg ¿Verdad?- Dijo Tikki mientras se recostaba un poco en su silla- ¿Me harías el favor de dejar de molestar?- tenía cierta molestia en su voz y una sonrisa bastante falsa.

-Muñequita ¿Te parecería ir hoy a mi casa para conocernos un poco mejor? Te divertirás- Una sonrisa cínica se formó en el rostro de la pelirroja con una mirada sombría.

-Lo siento pero hoy estoy muy ocupada para ser la cerda de tu cama- Su voz salió tan dulce y sus palabras tan duras que quedaron bastante impresionados- Si no te importa te irías a tu puesto nos distraes y no queremos que el profesor nos regañe. Al voltear a ver el profesor estaba tras de sí a lo que las chicas se rieron, como el puesto era bastante grande las tres cupieron, hasta el final del día ya casi todos esperaban irse antes de sonar el timbre la bocina del salón sonó.

-Buenas tardes queridos estudiantes se les informa que los paseos semestrales ya están en proceso a diferentes partes del mundo, los cuales serán 5, por otra parte les informamos que al final de semestre se hará la evaluación de convocación para diferentes empresas las cuales estarán dispuestas a financiarlos para lanzarse como cantantes, espero lo mejor para todos- Con este mensaje finalizado el timbre sonó terminando el horario de clases, las chicas se miraron entre si sorprendidas.

 _Esto va a ser bastante largo y tedioso-_ Pensaron las dos.


End file.
